Journey of Believing
by RomeeWritesIt
Summary: Macey is on a roadtrip in the United States of America, but ends up in Miami due financial problems. She runs into a certain guy named Justin (Bieber) and they immediately seem to bond. But how will their lives be together?


While holding her books and magazines in one hand and some towels in the other, Macey politely asked the maid to open the door to her hotelroom, because somehow, she had lost her key at the pool and of course the key thought it would be funny to just randomly disappear and never return. Well guess what? It absolutely wasn't funny. Now Macey was standing here, in front of the maid, trying to keep everything under her arms and in her hands, not wanting to look so stupid by dropping everything in the hallway.

"M'am, please. I lost my key and I really need to get into my hotelroom."

"Can you show me your ID?" the maid asked, casually leaning against the wall.

Macey rolled her eyes and moved her arms a bit.

"I've been trying to explain my situation to you, m'am. But apparently you're not quite listening to me. My ID is in my hotelroom, because I just went for a quick dip in the pool and I didn't think of bringing my ID with me.."

"But how can you lose your key? That's just so stup.."

Macey interrupted the maid. "I'm trying to maintain calm here. But it's not really working.. and you calling me stupid can bring me easily over the edge. So please don't," She took a deep breath and asked calmly: "So are you going to help me or what?"

The maid just looked at her but then shrugged her shoulders, sighed and said:

"Sure, I don't want any trouble with my boss."

"THANK YOU" Macey replied with relieve. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. My arms are so sore right now."

Macey turned around to show the maid where her room was, but the moment she turned around she bumped into someone and all her stuff fell on the floor.

"Fuck.." She said and bent over to grab her stuff back together. The person in which she just bumped into just stood there looking down at her while she was trying to make a pile out of her stuff. When Macey was done, she grabbed the pile and slowly got up. She faced the person she had bumped into and almost let go of her stuff again.

"Oh .. my .. g'd.. I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident. Did I hurt you?!" She wanted to keep on talking but she was stopped by the person. He giggled.

"Indeed, it was an accident. As you said." He smiled at her.

The maid behind Macey made a coughing noice. Macey turned around and looked at her.

"Can we go to your hotelroom? I have more cleaning up to do here." The maid said with her irritating voice.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

Macey turned back to the guy again.

"I'll watch out next time, sorry again." She gave a polite smile.

"I'll watch out too." He hadn't stopped smiling, "I'll see you around sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe, probably." She bit her lip. "See ya"

She walked passed him and was about to tell the maid that her room was number 213 when the guy yelled something at her. Macey turned around again.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what your name was.." He said, still smiling.

"Oh.. Macey.." She said. It was silent for a bit until she realised that it was her turn to ask the question. "Yours?"

"Justin.." He turned around and walked away.

Macey smiled and walked away too, showing the maid where her room was.

Macey fell down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She felt miserable. What began as a dream was now stuck in Miami. The thought of going on a roadtrip in the United States of America felt like the end of the world. It was all she had ever dreamt of. But she had some complications and she had no idea of what to do next.

Search for a job? Go find a great family to live in?

When she was at the mall three days ago, her wallet was stolen. She had loads of cash and now it was all gone. She didn't have enough money to travel any further nor to go home. So she was stuck at this hotel with an okay room.

She sat back up, looking around.

"Well.. an okay room?" She whispered.

The only things she had here were a bed, mirror, closet and bathroom.

She sighed.

She got up and walked to her suitcase. She kneeled down and grabbed her pj's.

* * *

**Whatcha think? If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, be free to send them to me through a review or smth.**

**xo**


End file.
